I Dream of Marceline, The Vampire Queen
by Ced Selah
Summary: A poem written by me, FigureInTheForest from my heart. It regards my fictional love, Marceline the Vampire Queen from Adventure Time. I hope many fans of the show will be inspired by my work! :


**I Dream of Marceline**

**~A Marceline the Vampire Queen Poem~**

**Written from the heart of FigureInTheForest, Cedric Selah**

**

* * *

**Dear FanFiction friends,

Welcome to my first story, which as you can most likely tell, is in fact a poem. I am good friends with BladeGuy9, the best Adventure Time FanFiction writer in my opinion. I wrote this poem in honor of my fictional love, the incredibly sexy Marceline the Vampire Queen. I do not own the rights to any characters mentioned in this poem, as they are copyright of Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. However, I am entitled to my poem. I truly hope this inspires all the Marceline/Adventure Time fans out there. I really wanted to do Marceline justice, in the form of a creative poem expressing my love for her. I am also currently working on an epic Adventure Time Story titled, "The Totally Algebraic Adventure" and an Adventure Time Valentine's Day Special premiering in February. Again, I hope you enjoy this Marceline poem. Please comment if you like, I would love to accept your comments or opinions based on the story. Thank you very much and enjoy.

* * *

I awakened to a foggy, gloomy morning,

One dark winter day,

As the wistful wind slithered through the trees in mourning,

Over the longing words I felt I needed to say.

For you see, I have fallen in love with a radical dame,

The sexiest nightmare you have ever seen,

A roguish trickster of the night who evades all blame,

She is Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Here I stand alone in the counsel of a twisted deceased tree,

A lonely Figure in the Forest lost in the mists,

The cold being the only comfort to me,

Until I hear the restless leaves and imagine her comforting hiss.

The dark blue of this darkened atmosphere,

Reminds me of her pale blue skin,

I hold my hand out longing for her only to create a tear,

Even though her touch be cold, I know there is warmth within.

Long black midnight hair extends to her knees,

Masquerading a mischievous smile and a cake like face,

Her casual attire trembling calmly in the deathly breeze,

Looming over her tall serpentine body is the family Axe Base.

She's a marvelous creation of the Nightosphere,

An awe-inspiring corpse who elicits friendly fear,

I could just bury my troubles in that jet black hair,

Blowing in the Autumn breeze without a care.

Now I walk to my hidden pond frozen by icy style,

Imagining it was the work of notorious Ice King,

I sat in the welcoming snow and repaid a smile,

Beside Marceline as she began to sing.

"Daddy, why did you eat my fries?"

_Finally a friend who can never die_,

Until, that is, I opened my eyes,

And contributed to winter's wind with a sigh.

Alongside the sexy vampire babe on an adventure,

I glided into a forest beside some lonely streams,

Searching for the Land of Ooo's greatest treasure,

Into strange new lands with the girl of my dreams.

Together Marceline and I laughed our way into the night sky,

To spend eternity together consumed by endless fun,

Finally a girl who lit a flame inside me that would never die,

A willing henchman to protect her heart from the wicked sun.

I once would have agreed with Finn,

Such a decision would go against my code of honor,

But being with Marceline brings out my inner specter within,

And sets me free from the world's bother.

She looked to me with childlike innocence,

And asks, "Will you help me feed?"

As we watched Bubblegum walk by with coincidence,

My smile met hers as I replied, "Yes. Yes indeed."

"Why if it isn't Princess Bubblegum,"

Began Marceline in a jocular tone,

"The prissy chum who's kind of dumb,"

As Bubblegum begs Finn and Jake to return her home.

"That's enough, Marceline,"

Jake the anamorphous dog defies,

"The Vampire teen who's never clean."

As suddenly Marceline falls to the ground and cries.

"All I want is a shade of red,"

Then something occurred in my head,

_If she takes my blood, then we can be…_

Forever a couple of the undead.

I kneel down to her face,

And guided her crimson eyes to mine,

Pale but beautiful in a fanged kiss we embrace,

An unexplainable feeling of Ooo's divine.

"Oh Marceline, why are you so mean?"

Rhetorically I ask to keep her feelings in check,

She giggles a fang filled laugh,

As I bury my head into her hair, offering her my neck.

It was as if time itself had come to a stop,

As never before in my life had I felt so free,

Now I am pale and bear fangs atop,

But it was worth it knowing she saved me.

Marceline saved me that cold winter night,

From reality's truths and miseries,

With but a single passionate bite,

I escaped by giving my heart to fantasies.

When the sexy vampire babe leaned down to kiss my cheek,

My heart then skipped a beat,

I suddenly awoke next to that lonely little creek,

Wondering if Marceline and I would ever meet.

Every morning when I awake,

Remembering her first is key,

For when I go through life my heart will break,

Nobody understands how much she means to me.

I think of Marceline every second and every minute,

Answering Finn's call to, "What Time Is It?"

Then and there is the highlight of my life,

When Marceline the Vampire Queen comes alive.

And in my dreams when she comes to my rescue,

She'll open the window and say "Come on, let's go get BladeGuy9!"

And together for eternity we would begin life a new,

Give each other a high five, shouting, "It's Adventure Time!"

To many, the heroes are Finn and Jake,

But to me Marceline is the only one I will take,

Because I admit to you all, after all that you have seen,

I am very much in love with the Vampire Queen, Marceline.


End file.
